Prey
by dampfnudl
Summary: Edward approached Jacob a few days after he vanished into the thick forest. M for Lemon. SLASH Jacob/Edward Probably just a ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers "Twilight". I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Warning:** graphic Male/Male action. **RATING M.**

**Note:** My first english fanfic on AND my very first **lemon**!! Be nice, I know that my english sucks.

**Prey**

**by**

**dampfnudl**

**   
**

He was sitting on a rock when Edward came into sight. His distant gaze was fixed on an invisible spot on the shimmering water of the small lake. Though with a intense expression on his face he still looked calm and restrained. It was the picture of a god, sitting on a bank with silent waves flushing around his ankles. Hard, muscled arms placed on the knees of strong and never ending, slightly open legs. The pale moon painted his skin in a breathtaking shade of chocolat and the reflections of moving water emphasized his firm half-naked body. The sharp outlines of his face let him appear mature and much older than he really was. If it hadn't been that thoughtful look on his perfectly formed features, it would look like he was relaxing, enjoying the seconds of a calm night. His unmoving form would have let others wonder whether he's even breathing. But still, it looked too perfect, like being made for the infinity. Seconds that seemed like forever. The figure of a god poured from liquid gold.

Edward knew it better. He was the only one who was able to read Jacob Blacks mind like an open book and it amazed him, how deep and complex the thoughts of a young boy like him were. Though he hated Jacob with a not surprising passion, he was still curious enough to work himself through the youths head. Jacob was very intelligent and talented but still too young and unexperienced. It was hard to think like an adult in the body of a twenty-five year old with a mind barely reached the border of sixteen. Being burdened with much more responsibility and strenght than normal boys in his age, he had to fight for his rights and his needs.

One, two steps closer and he was standing with his hands in his pockets just a few meters beside the young werewolve. He, too, was looking to the horizon, as if watching the same dance of light on the watersurface. There was an odd understanding between them and both knew, somehow, that the other meant no harm. Edward completed the perfectness of the painting. He melted together with Jacob and the peaceful scenery around them, and with both being strong creatures caught by the moon and both feeling the accurate beat of the time, the pulse of the nature swallowed them and made them both to a part of it. The sky was surprisingly clear that night.

"I was hunting just a few miles from here." The silence broke. It was the response to Jacobs unspoken question. He was still looking into distance, but Edward could hear him talking to him. Mutely.

"Your scent, I would recognize it everytime."

"How is she?"

One predictable question.

"She is fine. You received our invitation."

And then his head turned around. Slow, very slow and then dark eyes gazed him, looking at him with wary calmness. No words were needed. Thousand questions were running through Jacobs mind, but he knew that Edward won't answer more than necessary. He couldn't stand the fact that he hated the tall vampire for being able to read his mind. The feeling of being open and vulnerable is too much for him. Edward could easily trap him like a small animal and torture him, if he wasn't careful enough. A low growl rose from the inside of his chest, showing his discomfort. It was a warning, that Edward should comply when he didn't want a fight. But deep within Jacob knew that Edward was a respectful person. He would always stay polite and that made Jacob furious. How could someone be so unbelieveable superior when he does nothing but just to look at you understandingly and quiet.

A small smile formed itself on the pale white face. Damn mind-reading bloodsucker. Jacob frowned.

"Go away. I'm won't go to your wedding-party."

"Bella would love to see you."

"I know. Now let me alone."

"She misses you."

"Shut up."

Baring his white sharp teeth Jacob tensed in his sitting position, rage building under his skin like a vulcano, ready for the next explosion.

"Excuse me. I'm obtrusivly. I'll try to be nice."

It was true. Edward never meant any harm. He came here to talk, not to argue. Young werewolves like Jacob tend to get angry at the slightest sign of discomfort. It was the wrong way to a better understanding and he should have been careful. He took a step backward and crouched down to the ground. That simple movement performed with the smooth precision of a cat. Golden eyes wandering back to the water and as if concentrating on something particular. He could feel the werewolve slowly relaxing, but his mind still vivid and working. The dangerous growl changing into a barely audible hum.

"What do you want me to do?"

Edward's gaze flicked back to him in a split of a second. Eyebrows disappearing into wild bronze hair. His perfectly shaped lips opened to response, but the response came slow and cautiously.

"That was..."

"...suprisingly unforeseeable? Yes."

Jacob ended the sentence for him and a smug smile was worming it's way on the now fully relaxed boy's face. Edward matched his smile with a pretty one of his own.

"I just want to talk. It's been a while."

"Why talk? You know my thoughts anyway."

The vampire broke the eye-contact and stared at the sand to his feet.

"I have to apologize. Bad habits of mine. I won't try to see again."

Suddenly the young werewolve threw his head back and loud, rich tenor laugh filled the air. Facing Edwards bewildered expression he flashed him his perfect white teeth and held out a large dark hand. Edward eyed his hand before turning back to his face. A silent _What_placed on his angelic features.

"Ceasefire."

"Do we have to make it that official?"

A rising eyebrow.

"Come on, be a man."

"Hm..."

Edward reached out his white tender looking hand and Jacob grasped it firmly into his one. Though Edward's skin looked like delicate glass his grip was as firm as Jacob expected and cold, like stone. Never undestimate the strenght of a vampire, though pretty looking. With an aprupt haul he pulled the startled boy's chest to his lap and pressed a flat hand on his back to keep him in place. Interesting. Edward was really standing to his words and didn't seem to notice his intention.

Struggling a little bit, the vampire looked up to meet the still grinning Jacob, but held still and tried no attempt to free himself.

"Ceasefire?"

"Hey, am I hurting you?"

There was that amused undertone in the question, that made Edward furrow his brows. This was ridiculous. He didn't want to break his promise, but he wondered what the younger boy was planning.

"May I..."

He tried to straighten himself up but that firm hand pressed on the small of his back prevented every escape attempt. Jacob was chuckling like a little child and Edward felt himself being treated like a toy. A toy for a huge dangerous werewolve.

"Answer my question."

"Are you trying to hold me hostage?"

Jacob cleared his throat in a too obstrusive way. Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't hurt me, it's just slightly uncomfortable."

That smug-grin of him was getting on the vampires nerves. He was trying to keep himself in control, but Jacob's foolings were soon reaching his limits. If he just knew what was going on behind that thick skull.

"No mind-reading, Cullen, remember? Don't even try it."

The vampire snorted.

"I just want to...try something."

The sudden horrified look on Edward's face made Jacob chuckle. Was he really thinking Jacob would do _that _kind of things? He crunched his nose to show the vampire that he didn't meant it like that.

"No, you smell. You should feel honoured that I even touch you. I won't get that nasty smell off me for weeks!"

Edward looked at him with a disbelieving "What?"

"But, you know, if you want to, I can get rid of that smell for you."

This was definitely getting out of control. Jacob didn't knew what came over him, but he guessed he really enjoyed having the other boy to his feet and half on his lap. _Submissive_. And the way he reacted to his teasing was really, really amusing.

Golden Opals widened in horror and then a sharp hiss escaped the boy's throat.

"Oh, leave it already, Cullen! I've got you!"

Edward snarled like a furious cat. Trying to free himself from Jacob's grip, but it had no use, because Jacob's arms suddenly slung around his lithe waist and nearly crushed his ribs. Hands pressing on each of Jacob's arms, he bared his dangerous teeth and after minutes of vigorous struggling, he finally collapsed in his captor's arms. Closing his eyes he let his head fell back.

_Sigh_

"What do you want?"

"I want..."

Looking back down into Jacob's dark, nearly black eyes he gritted his teeth. One single glance into Jacob's thoughts and he knew what Jacob wanted...

"Why?"

If Jacob had a clear mind right then he would have asked himself the same thing. But he was too distracted, distracted by the way Edwards cool body was able to made him feel hot and thrilled. The whole time he was concentrating on the way the vampires hard muscles moved under his nude chest and it made him all excited. The feel of his fevered skin moving against thin fabric, made him wonder, how Edward would feel like with that shirt_off_. The rubbing of naked skin against each other. Ice against fire. His animal insticts kicked in. What he wanted to do..._what he wanted to do_..._all he wanted to do was to_...

With a heated cry he threw the shocked vampire into the wet sand with himself on top, pressing his eager body against Edwards. Furious screams were echoeing loudly in the forest. No one could hear them. They were alone. Jacob drove his large hands over the flanks of Edwards defenseless body while he attacked the sweet skin of his neck. The vampire writhed desperately beneath him, drawing his long nails over Jacobs wandering arms and shoulderblades. But that didn't kept the other boy from devouring his skin, actually it was driving him even wilder than nothing had ever before. Edward was making him crazy, unvoluntary turning him more on with his hoarse cries and struggling that created a delicious_friction_ between them. Sharp pleasure bolts were running down his spine centering in his lower part. And the slight pain made it worse. He needed more, he needed that body right now.

When a stab of pain in his shoulder reminded him of having a raging vampire beneath him, he let out an angry growl and his large dark hand gripped bronze hair, yanking the older boy's head violently back to the ground, away from his neck. A choked gasp fell from his prey's lips, but he didn't care. His other hand placed itself over Edward's mouth to prevent him from _biting_ again. Then slowly his gaze flickered back to Edward, whose eyes were half-lidded and golden opals were shining with pain and humillation. His body stopped fighting; he just lay there with his hands placed gently on Jacobs shoulders, unmoving and waiting for his violation to_take action_.

"Do not bite me again, Cullen, or I'll kill you."

Those beautiful eyes suddenly sparkled with an emotion they both were very familiar with._Hate_.

Jacob removed his one hand from Edwards mouth. The boys teeth were pressed onto his bottom lip. So hard that the soft skin nearly broke. He was fighting quietly. Mentally throwing blades to the werewolve's face. Jacob couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle, though everyone else would have jumped back seeing those murderous and dangerous eyes being directed to them, but to Jacob, Edward looked like an offended child. Maybe he was completely mental, believing that a deadly vampire, apparently ready to rip his head off, was pouting like a child. This was absolutely ridiculous.

He slowly leaned in, absorbing the breathtaking sight of the beautiful creature beneath him, his hand never letting go of the boy's hair. When he finally was right in front of the others face, his tongue flicked out and licked tenderly over Edward's cold lips. _Let go_. A sweet shudder, hardly noticeable, ran through Edward's rigid body._Almost_. With a smirk Jacob leaned in fully and pressed his lips softly, a touch so simple and light, onto Edward's. And after seconds, that seemed endless to the vampire, Jacob started moving his lips almost _affectionately_ against his own ones. Edward didn't stir, he was too shocked and distracted by Jacob's surprisingly gentle attempt to relax him.

Adding a little more pressure he let go of Edward's head and steadied himself on his elbows, mouth never leaving his goal. Edwards lips were soft and melting against his. With endless patience he pried those sweet lips apart - he did not struggle at all - and dipped his tongue inside the boy's delicious wet cavern. He tasted like the sun with all it's beauty and glory, perfect in it's own way. Not as perfect as Bella's taste, but still wonderful. Taking the risk to lose his tongue he worked it over Edward's, pulling a slight gasp from him. And slowly, oh so slowly, Edward was giving in, shifting under his heavy chest, and _responding_, almost shyly to his actions.

And it was too much for Jacob, with a groan he pressed his face harder against Edward's and the kiss suddenly turned frenzied and desperate. One word repeated itself endlessly in his mind, _more more more_. He needed more. The fact that Edward didn't resist at all, he was even pressing himself deeper into the kiss, made his mind go crazy. He pulled at the older boys arms and slung them around his neck, his strong hands gripping Edward's upper tighs, prying them slightly open and then he started moving, _gyrating _his hips. The grip around his neck tightens and a moan escaped the bronze-haired boy, ringing loud and clear in his ears.

Jacob thought he was about to die. The hot friction created by both bodies was centering in his belly, his mind turned animalistic. Edwards deep moan drowned in hot arousal sounded to erotically for him to bear, his vision blurred, his senses concentrating on the only thing that mattered right now and that was a boy moaning, squirming beneath him. Practically begging for the same thing, the only word that was repeating itself over an over again in his head. _More_...

Edward was going to loathe him for this. He knew it and he didn't give a fuck. Grinding his lower part hard and destructively against Edward's eager body, earning another sweet moan, muffled by his hungry lips, he drove his hands higher, over the raw jeans-covered hips until his fingers finally touched cool bare skin. It felt like silk under his fingers, hard but still somehow _fragile_.

While Jacob was fascinating over Edwards frail-looking skin, Edward himself felt like he was about to drown. Jacobs burning skin was everywhere, all around him, inside his mouth. It was like he was lying in fire, the younger boy's rough hands branding every inch of his exposed skin, his mouth sucking the daylight out of him. And then there were his _movements_. Gods, he was always in control but this time he was the one being conquered, though he would hate himself later on for his submissiveness, he couldn't help but let himself fall. It burned his body and he reached out crying for more.

Edward suddenly turned his head away, pressing his eyes together. It didn't kept the younger boy from going on, from kissing his now exposed neck and rocking heatly against Edward.

"Jacob."

"Hm."

Canines grazed the skin of his neck. Not biting but teasing.

"Jacob, listen!"

The rocking did not stop, but Jacob was looking down to him now, eyes intense, waiting and slightly annoyed.

"Please, don't tell Bella."

Jacob stopped moving. Something deep vibrated in his chest and then he was laughing, deep and dangerous. Hot breath brushed Edwards face. He didn't stir. He wanted a promise, right from his mouth.

"Do you really think I would tell her _that_? Aren't you supposed to be smarter or even to read my thoughts?"

"No sorry, I just saw myself naked in your thoughts."

Another chuckle.

"She is everything to me. I'm not telling her anything. May I go back to my work now, please?"

He was about to dip in and pull Edward into another bruising kiss, when the other's voice stopped him.

"One more thing."

Jacob grinded against him.

"Jacob! Slow the fuck down! I'm no prostitute you can mount whenever you want to!"

"No?"

Edward rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, concentrating on his next sentence, trying to stand the younger teens attemps to make him moan again.

"Rape me and I'll slaughter you."

_chuckle_

"No worries, I'll get you screaming my name when we're done tearing you out of your clothes."

The young werewolve wasn't able to think any further when Edward suddenly thrusted his groin up, meeting his desire. Rough lips crushed against the moaning vampire's own, inserting a hot flesh exploring and tasting his mouth. Jacob's hands reached his chest now, massaging with a steady pressure the shivering skin, roaming all over his front, over his musceled abdomen, pulling teasingly at the waistband of his jeans and wandered back to his nipples. Edward's skin soaked in the unnatural warmth of Jacob's body and soon his skin felt warm again, as if he was back in his human form...

A hand pulled at Jacob's long black hair while the other one was moving over his sweating back, fingers stroking apologetically over the long scratches. Edward suddenly gasped when Jacob tried to rip his shirt open. He hurriedly cupped the eager werewolve's hands to prevent him from doing too much damage.

"Ah, slow down! I still need that shirt!"

Jacob growled and pushed Edward's pale hands away. Pulling it over his head, he tossed it into the sand next to them. Sitting up he dropped his hands down to the vampires groin again, prying the pants open, dragging them together with his underwear over lean hips and creamy tighs. Edward hissed at the loss of the burning warmth but thrusted his hips up for Jacob to remove the last piece of cloth from his needy body.

Then the time stood still and Jacob breathed in the view of the perfectness itself. Edward looked like an angel, with the dark sand around him, his alabaster skin was glowing in the pale moonlight, every part of his body perfectly sculptured. There was no body hair, no scars. He looked like the stature of a real angel, lying to his feet in a disturbingly_willing _way. His arms were to the sides of his head. His wild, bronze hair falling over half-lidden eyes, lips swollen, slightly parted. And the most thrillingly thing, his long firm legs were spread shamelessly wide_just for him_. He will keep this picture forever in his memories.

There was a slight problem. Jacob was afraid he would_ break_Edward. The older boy's skin looked so damn fragile and Jacob believed he just heard thin glass shattering as he reached out to touch Edward's inner tigh. Though he didn't even came in contact with it. Edward shifted, drawing Jacob's gaze to his face. He was smiling tentatively, encouraging him to go on.

And then, cautiously his fingertips stroked with the lightness of a feather over the creamy tigh.

"Come on, Black. I may look like it, but I'm no porcelain doll."

He lay his two hands softly on both tighs, feeling the cool, smooth texture beneath his fingers. No, _not shattering_. In a maddingly slow pace he drove his hands over Edwards thighs, earning a content purr. His own need was pulsing in his pants, begging for attention. With one hand he freed himself from his now too tight shorts. Eyes never leaving Edward's gaze. The vampire's expression spoke of impatience. If Jacob won't hurry, Edward would take control. And that was the last thing the werewolve wanted. The only one who was allowed to top was him and he would even fight against a mad vampire for this privilege.

His left hand rested at Edward's hipbone. The older boy was just as eager as him. His long fingers slowly reached the hard length, circling around until it rested in his firm grip. Edward hissed out loud and bucked his hips, desperately trying to get Jacob's hand to _move_. The sweet noises escaping Edward's throat sent vibrations through Jacob's spine. He let his palm running a few times up and down the hard member, absorbing the receiving moans like a man dying from thirst in the oasis. Release, he needed release. The sooner the better.

He removed his hand from Edward's length, promting him to growl at the loss. The vampire arched his back, hips thrusting unvoluntary up, he wanted Jacob's hot hand on him again. A distressed moan fell from his lips.

But Jacob had other intentions. The left hand slided under his tigh until it reached the crook of his knee. And with a sudden movement he slung the slender leg around his shoulder. Inching closer he ordered Edward to lift his other leg. Yes, finally. Almost there. His right hand worked the slick precum over his erection and guided it to it's goal. Adding a little more pressure the head of his cock slowly passed the tight ring of muscles. He was about to bury himself completely in with one hard thrust, but a choked cry teared his attention back to the vampire.

Edward's eyes were closed tightly and his lips were pressed to a thin line as if holding back a scream. He was hurting him. His mind raced, searching for his mistake. He was still unexperienced, he didn't know enough about sex. But then the answer hit him. It was too dry, he was going to rip his insides. Damn it. With a strained groan he pulled out and faced surprised golden eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, but Edward would thank him for it. Pressing those long leg to the chest, he sticked to fingers into his mouth to wet them. His mind was screaming, telling him to make it faster. He couldn't withstand the need any longer, just to throw those legs apart and just to drill himself into that unbelieveable tight body. Appealing to his self-control, he gritted his teeth and urged himself to go on.

"Hold your legs steady. I will work this out."

Hastily inserting his first finger he worked the tight channel apart. The second one followed just a few strokes after. His breath was erratic, this was far more complicated than he thought, because Edward was fully relaxed now, sighing with every stroke over that special spot inside him. What if...he curled the two fingers, turning them a little bit and then he found it. Edward went rigid, his eyes wide open, moist lips forming a silent 'O' and as Jacob pressed against that particular spot again, the pretty body beneath him shook under a sudden wave of pleasure.

That was a very interesting discovery to Jacob and he pulled his fingers out to replace them with something much more larger and thicker. Grinning he placed his hands on Edward's hips and pulled his now prepared hole nearer to his precum-leaking cock. Edward was accepting him eagerly spreading his legs further apart, vision still blurry from Jacob's working fingers.

With a deliberate thrust he slided into the depths of molten pleasure. Edward felt incredible around him, much more tighter than he had imagined. Sinking in to the hilt he rested in that position, throwing his head back and let out a long-drawn moan. He was fully inside him now, filling the other boy with every inch of his man-hood. And Edward was taking all of it willingly, he was biting down his lower lip now, rotated his hips to gain more friction. Letting his head fall back, he reached out his hands and clasped Jacob's wrists, to pull at them. Jacob took the sign and started moving. Pulling almost completely out just to drill himself deeper into Edward. The pace was slow, but hard and demanding. Every thrust pulled a sweet sigh from his prey's lips, who was just concentrating on the feeling of being filled, and pushed into. Sharp hipbones pressing each time against his ass and it felt like heaven.

Jacob moved steadily in and out of the too tight hole, grinding firmly against Edward's back. There was still his promise to make the other scream, in a pleasent way of course. Grinning he dropped his hands to each sides of Edward's head, causing the hands of him to fall to the ground, and angled his hips. With a fast jerk, he plunged himself deep inside, hitting that hidden spot inside Edward hard and mercilessly and Edward was screaming now, back bowing up from the sand. Jacob built up a fast rhythm, hips slapping each time against Edward's ass and Edward accepted him, sliding his arms around Jacob's hunching shoulders. Hot lips descened on his ones, forcing his mouth open and sucking his moans and screams. Jacob's breath was fast, his muscels tensed, destructive heat flooded through his members, paralized his mind and his self-control was gone now.

Edward was cleary in ecstasy, mouth captured by greedy lips and the werwolve's large cock filled him whole, splitting him open with every hard pound, that drew a silky moan from him. It hurt, but he couldn't do anything but moan and giving himself fully to Jacob, letting the other use him, brand him and own him. Dark eyes watched him, filled with lust and all-consuming passion. Hot air stroked his cheeks as Jacob lifted himself up to his elbows, parting their hungry lips, Jacob's pace still brutal and fast. The legs of the vampire felt numb, every nerve shooting pleasure bolts to his mid, where Jacob was taking him, thrusting into him. His voice voice hoarse and raspy.

Suddenly the only thing Edward could remember was Jacob's pretty face above him, waiting for him to reach his peak. He trusted the werewolve to hold him. And then black spots appeared before his pupils and he came. His body turned rigid. Eyes shut tightly the mute scream, builded in his throat, left his moist swollen lips. Jacob couldn't hear it, but he could see. Edward's expression when he came was undeniable beautiful, full lips open in a silent scream. His body clenching almost painfully around his rock-hard member, urging him to plunge even harder and faster into the convulsing body beneath him. Jacob's powerful thrusts hit that bundle of nerves inside of him, stretching the seconds of his ecstasy until Edward's body was all spent and sticky, cool come was smeared between their bellies. The werewolve was still fucking him, pulling small moans from his prey's lips, everytime he brushed over his over-sensitive spot.

Jacob's breath came in short gasps, he was near completion. Suddenly it hit him like a fist, the wave of pleasure exploded in his body, shooting through his vains and he was emptying into Edward so hard his vision went gray at the edges. It took seconds for him to come back from his trip to heaven and he rolled his hips, milking out the last drop of his seed, enjoying the hot pulsing in his members and the soft dizzyness lying like a blanket over his senses. Far away he could still hear Edward's soft moans.

It took all of his body-control to pull himself out of Edward's now warm body. When Cool air brushed over his limp cock, he realised how bad he wanted to stay inside of Edward. But it was over now. He was lying tired on top of Edward, face buried the curve his neck and breathing. Drinking in the oxygen, he needed so bad right now.

"Jay..."

Edward's body shivered under him, his shaky hands placed on his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Jacob!"

The alarmbells were ringing in his ears when he lifted himself abpruptly on his hands to look at Edward.

The boy's face was struck in horror, golden eyes wide and fearful. His body shivered continously. Something stired inside of him. The familar feeling that always came when he was with Bella. He was worried. Edward was worrying him.

His sweaty hands cupped Edward's cheeks.

"Hush, tell me what it is."

It was too much for him. He didn't want the other boy to be terrified of him. The last thing he wanted to see was fear in the eyes of Edward.

"It burns.", came the wispered answer.

He knew it. He fucking knew it. Why didn't he spend more time with the preparation phase? Goddamn animal insticts.

"Jacob! Fire...inside of me. Make it go away..."

"What?!", he spluttered, mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

Edward clenched his eyes shut. Trying to blend out the feeling of hot burning lava spreading inside him. It wasn't hurting him, but it scared him. Fire was his worst enemy. Only red, burning flames could kill vampires and it was all inside of him, filling every pore of him with heatness, with fire.

"_Make it go away_..."

Jacob was chuckling mercilessly, leaning in to press soft kisses onto his trembling face. Edward's expression was dumbstruck.

"Jacob?", voice soft and hoarse.

"Stupid idiot. The fire won't hurt you. I promise you!"

Golden eyes looked up to him from under soft bronze hair. _Why?_

Jacob smiled.

"It's just me. No fire. Just me."

His lips pressed tenderly against Edward's. Showing him what he meant. The realization relaxed him visibly. Though knowing that it was Jacob's semen didn't made him happy but it was still better than having fire _inside_ his belly.

"It doesn't really hurt, does it?"

Edward managed a shaky smile.

"No, it's just a little bit weird, it...ehmm..."

"What, Cullen? Tell me."

Edward hestitated. He wasn't used to tell other people too intimate things, but after they'd fucked on the bank of a lake in the middle of a night. It didn't matter any more.

"It feels like...i don't know how to call it...my own body heat."

Suddenly those big eyes widened again. His grip on Jacob's shoulders tightened.

"Body heat! Dear gods, it feels like I'm human again."

Jacob crunched his nose up, hiding his face back in Edward's crook. Soft warm breath danced over his sensitive skin.

"That's enough. Don't make me think of having slept with an undead vampire."

The silence around them was relaxing, the cool air stroking gently over their heated skins. They enjoyed the slow running time. Edward faced the dark sky, unbelieveable clear tonight, revealing one star after another. He wanted to count them, like seconds, the seconds they spend together.The last ones. This wasn't going to happen again, he sweared to himself. This night would be unique and if Bella was going to be his wife for the infinity, eventually forgotten. They were rivals, they would always be rivals.

And he wasn't alone with this desicion.

**Maybe TBC...**


End file.
